Queen Anna of Arendelle
by empole0n
Summary: What if Elsa deemed herself unworthy to remain in Arendelle; fearful of hurting Anna again? Elsa runs away and rebuilds her ice castle, leaving Anna in control of Arendelle. Will Anna make a good queen, or will she make a fool of herself and the kingdom? A/N: Post-movie; major spoilers.


_A New Reign_

* * *

The paper fell from her hands as she digests this new information.

She was gone. She had left. And she wasn't coming back.

She had thought everything had been solved, that they were better than ever before. Clearly, she was just dreaming. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand. She hoped the tears would stop, but they just kept coming.

Anna bent over and picked up the sheet of paper and read it for what had to have been the fifth or sixth time. Her sister's cursive writing was swirly and inviting, but these words told the hard truth. Beside the note Elsa had left, she had also left a tiara. The one Elsa had been crowned with? No, this one bared a striking resemblance, yet it was not the same. She picked up the crown carefully and placed it atop her head.

_Queen Anna,_ she thought to herself.

But could she take on such responsibility? She had nearly married a man that she hadn't even known for 24 hours! Not to mention her impulsive attitude. She ventured into the mountains after her sister without properly equipping herself. Had it not been for Wandering Oaken's Trading Shop (and Sauna) she may have froze in her green coronation dress.

She didn't think it would be like this. Why did she have to keep having faith that one day Elsa would come around? And it was for one day. Actually, a week, but looking back it seemed their time together had felt so short. They had only started rebuilding their relationship, and now they wouldn't get to.

"_**I wish it could be like this everyday."**_

Her own words echoed in her head, and she looked away from the mirror. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Did she have to notify someone? No, her sister had mentioned in the letter that she had already informed the Kingdom of the change in power. Was Anna the last to know? She returned to her bedroom and tried to recreate the same hairstyle that she had had during Elsa's coronation. That hairstyle seemed much more… sophisticated than her signature braids. Updo's demand power. At least that's what she thought.

The sound of a light shuffle on the carpets brought Anna back to reality and away from her thoughts. Olaf entered with a big smile and she offered a sad one in return. "She left." Anna said softly. "She's gone." She reiterated. Picking up the tiara once again, she held it as if it were as fragile as a snowflake. She placed it on her head, securing it so it would not fall out.

"Anna…" Olaf said softly, walking over to comfort her. Anna bent down so she was at his level and tears escaped her again. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "She left me in charge of the Kingdom." She breathed out.

"Did she say where she went? Maybe we can find her-" Olaf began, but Anna cut him off with a shake of her head and rested her chin atop her folded hands.

"She doesn't want to be around me. And I understand it's for my own safety or my own good, or that she wants what's best for _me_. But being away from her… that's not what's best for me. Not at all." Anna stated. "I can't keep chasing after her if she doesn't want to be caught, Olaf."

Olaf stared at Anna, and then answered, "Well, I'm still here for you. And so is Sven. And Kristoff. And the rest of Arendelle."

A small smile crossed Anna's lips. "You're right. It's just… hard. I mean we spent a whole week together, catching up with each other- and, and she just left? I didn't even expect it… but maybe I should have."

* * *

Elsa had finally reconstructed her Ice Palace. It had melted, but there were a few small shards remaining when she had finally come upon the mountain earlier that morning. She felt disgusted with herself. She didn't want to leave- but she knew that she had to.

Living in harmony with others- that was never the life she was meant to live. Sometimes it was hard being alone, but she was used to it. Sitting down on a chair made of ice, she sighed, glancing at the framed photo of her and Anna at the young age of 7 and 10.

She smiled and placed the photo on the side table. Anna would be safe, and live a happy life. She had approved of Kristoff much more than that uncouth Prince Hans. Elsa felt that both her and Anna had grown after Anna had completely frozen.

But it had also made it crystal clear to Elsa just how deadly her powers could be.

Her worst fear had come true: Freezing Anna's heart.

Who was to say it wouldn't happen again? Looking at her hands she clenched them and let a tear fall. The room began to have snowflakes fall and when she wiped her face, the snowflakes stood still- suspended by her misery.

She continued to tell herself things were better this way. But were they really? Her best intentions had always been those of others- mainly Anna's.

She felt horrible for what she had done, but she had to control her feelings the best she could. Arendelle didn't need another snowstorm from her.

She thought about what they had learned- love would help her control it. And she did love Anna, and she felt that this sacrifice had even deepened her love for her sister. She just hoped with all her heart that Anna would be able to see that.

They had spent a week together, catching up on lost time, finally being the sisters they were supposed to be. Elsa would visit the kingdom, she promised herself, as well as Anna in her farewell letter. But not enough to suit either girl.

She thought of Olaf and Kristoff as well as the officials of Arendelle. After the shady Dukes and Princes from other kingdoms visiting, she had tightened up on security remarkably before she left the Kingdom in Anna's hands.

_Anna would be a good ruler_, Elsa thought to herself, and this thought caused the snowflakes to finally fall to the ground, ceasing any more to be created.

* * *

_Elsa would make a better ruler than I,_ Anna thought as her and Olaf left the castle and went out on to the streets of Arendelle.


End file.
